


𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 (𝐰.𝐥𝐜)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [8]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeiShenNi
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Churches & Cathedrals, Filipino traditions, Fluff, Other, church choir reader, drummer wong kun hang | hendery, guitarist wong yuk hei | lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: a gift of surprise road trip; your bestfriend takes the three of you to a spontaneous trip as a little bonding during Christmas break.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 3





	𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 (𝐰.𝐥𝐜)

**Author's Note:**

> midnight mass started few nights ago! As a Filipino, my family looks forward to this tradition and I have been participating in it as well since I was a kid. So I thought of doing this fic,, also I miss going to Tagaytay with my friends :c

It's already the 16th day of December, the Midnight Mass officially starts. _Misa de Gallo_ (in Spanish) or Midnight Mass is a Catholic Mass celebrated around midnight. It begins on the 16th day of December until the 24th. It has been a Christmas tradition in different countries around the world. Devotees say that your wish will come true if you can complete the nine masses. 

Tonight is the first mass. You have been looking forward to this event as you are part of the choir of the church. The people are coming in one by one as they start to fill the church. The clock strikes 12, and the church bells start ringing. The mass officially starts, and you sing along with the choir. Glancing at your side, you see Lucas looking in your direction as well. Exchanging a greeting of a smile as he plays the guitar together with the band. You have known Lucas for some time now as Hendery introduced him to you. Lucas recently joined the church band. He auditioned right away after hearing from Hendery that you are part of the choir. The three of you have become best friends since then, spending most of your Christmas break together. 

The first-midnight mass successfully ends, you help the other members tidy up. “Y/n, you did great back there,” Lucas shyly compliments you as they come your way.

“Oh, says you. You both did great as well,” you reply, making the boys grin at your words.

“Let’s pack this up together, and eat some rice cake outside,” Hendery offers to help you. The three of you go outside the church to see a few food stalls that are selling varieties of rice cakes. The aroma of coconut cooked in bamboo tubes and the steamed butter fills you and the boys’ noses – which excites you to have some.

“Wow, they look so good. Can we have three of those?” Lucas asks the lady. She starts cooking three bamboo tubes as she puts them in the steamer. The three of you look at the lady with amusing eyes as she prepares the rice cakes. She then hands you the banana leaves with the rice cake on it, sprinkled with brown sugar on top. The warm and chewy texture of the rice cake fills your mouth.

“Let’s go over there, those look good as well,” Hendery proceeds to the stall next to it as they see another lady selling a different kind of rice cake. Hendery asks her for three pieces of those and she gladly prepares it. You can see the lady put three clay pots on top of heated coals. This rice cake is placed on top of a banana leaf as well. She poured a bit of grated coconut, cheese, and a bit of sugar. You excitedly take a bite, feeling the spongy texture of the rice cake. These rice cakes are also part of the midnight mass tradition. The warm and soft rice cakes will keep you away from the cold midnight breeze of Christmas, a perfect combination to a warm cup of coffee.

“Are you guys going home already, maybe we could stroll around for a while. I know a great place,” Hendery offers as you all head inside Lucas’ car.

“I wouldn’t mind at all, how about you Lu?” you ask Lucas.

“What? As in right now?”

“Come on Lu! It’s going to be fun, right Hendery?”

“Of course, I’ve been planning this for a while as well. Let’s go Lu, it's my treat!” Hendery convinces his friend. Lucas drives away along the empty road. With soft music playing in the background, you pull down your window to bask in the cold breeze. Hendery starts singing along with the lyrics of the song as Lucas taps his fingers on the steering wheel. The car then stops in the parking lot of a food stall near the top of the hill.

“It’s freaking cold here guys,” you comment as you step out of the car. The temperature there is colder since you are on top of a hill. Sipping a cup of hot coffee, you take time to appreciate the overlooking view of the town’s lake which has a small volcano in the middle of it. The lake is surrounded by trees and some small villages here and there.

“How did you find out about this place?” Lucas asks Hendery.

“Many people visit this town during Christmas since it’s very cold here, and the view is just breathtaking,” he replies. You all agree with his answer. There was a moment of silence as you all indulge in the beautiful view.

“Could we wait here ‘til the sun rises?” you ask, few more minutes, and the sun will already rise. Welcoming the sun as it rises, the view becomes clearer and more beautiful.

“I’ve always wanted to come here with you guys, I’m glad we did this,” Hendery says. You and Lucas nod in agreement, it is funny how random and spontaneous the trip was but it turns out to be one of the unforgettable moments for you and your two best friends. “Let’s get going, we still have a few spots to visit,” Hendery says as he makes his way back to the car.


End file.
